The miniaturization, expanding processing power and communications capabilities of computer and electronic equipment continues to accelerate at a furious pace. One of the primary factors driving this growth relates to what is commonly referred to as Moore's Law, after Gordon Moore, the co-founder of Intel Corporation. Moore's Law, while actually only a theory, states that the density of transistors doubles every 18 to 24 months. This miniaturization, coupled with declining cost of computer chips, continues to drive development of a broad and deep matrix of new electronic devices in addition to new combinations of existing devices. Hardware is being enhanced by software that permits communication, Internet, and World Wide Web (Web) access. In the future, many consumer products are expected to have the capability of being connected, monitored and controlled over electronic networks. wireless telephones; electronic/computer systems for automobiles, trucks and other vehicles; musical synthesizers and other related products; televisions; digital video disks (DVDs); video cassette recorders (VCRs); calculators; kiosks; and other present and evolving electronic products. Hardware devices are being reduced in size and weight, enhanced in processing power and communication capabilities, and combined with complementary products as the underlying technologies advance. In addition, new technological features are being incorporated into appliances and other products that traditionally lacked such characteristics.
User interfaces for these creative new products are also evolving. Output devices, consisting primarily of print, video and audio devices, have become smaller with sharper images and acoustics. Video monitors can now be built into standard prescription eyeglasses or manufactured to display color web pages on screens smaller than a dime. In general, displays are significantly thinner, lighter, and consume less power than in the recent past. Similarly, computer printers and scanners are now available which fit into a coat pocket at much lower cost.
Input devices consist primarily of keyboards, scanners, cameras, microphones and other sensors. All of these input devices have enjoyed improved performance coupled with efficient miniaturization, with the notable exception keyboards and related keyboard-input devices. For the purpose of this application, the definition of input devices is those devices that allow information to be manually input into electronic devices.
The most familiar, comfortable, efficient and accepted interfaces for people who manually input information are full-sized keyboards and keypads, such as standard computer keyboards; pianos (and other musical instruments); telephones; and calculator key panels. However, despite continuing advances in technology, these full-sized input devices have not kept pace with the shrinking size and weight of electronic hardware. Full-sized input devices are too heavy and impractical to use and transport, particularly for the increasing number of devices intended to fit into a shirt pocket or purse.
The main obstacle which limits even greater growth and market acceptance of many new electronic products, particularly portable devices, has been a lack of full-sized keyboard-based input solutions which can satisfy two important requirements: first, providing conventional utilization in terms of a full-size layout, standard key spacing and proper tactile response; and second, having the ability to be easily compressed and miniaturized for transport and storage. These two characteristics will become increasing important to the communication and information technology industries as new products evolve and further penetrate the mass market.
The primary approach the electronic industry has taken to address problems with keyboard-based input devices has been to start from a standard hard keyboard and significantly reduce its overall dimensions while maintaining its proportions. Such keyboards are almost always an attached component of the product and do not offer an acceptable user experience in terms of key spacing and tactile response. While these smaller keyboards provide portability to the products, users are frustrated to sacrifice traditional usability and efficiency. Many have invested substantial amounts of time and money to master keyboard skills. The success of any electronics product will be limited if unfriendly or unfamiliar input devices handicap users.
Efforts have been made to develop collapsible keyboards, but have met limited success. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,616,897 to Weber et al. and 5,666,112 to Crowley et al. disclose a roll-up keyboards. U.S. Pat. No. 5,574,481 to Lee discloses a folding keyboard. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,141,343 to Roylance, 5,575,576 to Roysden, and 5,733,056 to Meagher disclose contracting-expanding keyboards. However, few of these prior art efforts have succeeded in collapsing a keyboard to a sufficiently small size, i.e., pocket size. In addition, many of these keyboards are mechanically complex and as a result costly to manufacture. One example of a mechanically complex collapsible keyboard that folds to fit in a pocket is the Stowaway™ keyboard by a company called ThinkOutside.
Another response to the problems with keyboard-based input devices is to rely on handwriting recognition software for data entry. This answer admits defeat for keyboard-oriented users and those with poor penmanship. There are few handwriting recognition programs that can achieve 100% accuracy. Furthermore, the fastest handwriting recognition programs currently take about three times as long to recognize characters compared to typing on a keyboard.
Voice recognition software is also being offered as an alternative to keyboard-based input, but this solution has its limitations including a need for faster processing, a current lack of broad-based acceptance and serious privacy issues. While some may be comfortable dictating to computers in the privacy of their home or office, few are able or willing to do so in public.
Finally, many portable electronic devices avoid the input dilemma altogether by only interfacing with other electronic devices (primarily personal computers). While this strategy further enhances the size and portability of these products, it eliminates the increasingly important need to input information and communicate in the field. To date, the information technology industry has been stifled by a lack of acceptable input devices that provide both full size usability and compact portability. As a result, the growth rates and acceptance of many new products, particularly portable electronic devices, have been significantly constrained. Until now, consumers who input information have been forced to sacrifice either size or usability.